


Insomnia

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, No More Tags Because They Contain Spoilers, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Post Lucifer Demise, Post Michael Demise, Tissue Warning, season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYThis is NOT Wincest or DestielAngst, Painful Feels, Have Tissue Handy, No Sex/SmutSUMMARY: S14- Lucifer and Michael are dead. Sam and Dean are at the bunker. This is all I'm going to say. No spoilers. I apologize in advance for the painful feels this may cause, but I had to tell it. *hugs* ❤





	Insomnia

Sam walks into the kitchen and stumbles.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean watches Sam grip the table and steady himself.

Sam moves his hand through his unruly hair. "Yeah. Just tired."

"You sure you're not coming down with something?" Dean is now standing beside his brother and feeling his forehead.

Sam pushes his hand away. "Cut it out. I'm not sick. I just can't sleep." He walks past Dean and goes to get some coffee.

Dean watches him pour the cup of coffee and thinks twice about lecturing him on caffeine and how it keeps you awake. Besides, Sam without sleep and without coffee would make him twice as grumpy.

Dean sits down with his coffee. "I know what you're not remembering today."

Sam thinks... "Oh shit! I completely forgot!" He flops into his seat and slams his head onto the table moaning loudly.

Dean goes to his brother's side. "Hey." He sits beside him. "Don't worry about it. It can wait till later." He places his hand on Sam's back. Sam still has his head on the table.

Dean asks, "Talk to me. What's going on?"

Sam lifts his head. "I just can't sleep." He looks like he's about to say something more, then turns away from his brother.

Dean grabs Sam's chin. "Hey. I know we don't talk. We've been through enough crap that we should both be in padded rooms. I know what's going on with you without you having to tell me."

Sam's head just falls onto his brother's shoulder. Dean holds him in his arms for a little bit before forcing him to sit up. "Come on." Dean gets up and takes Sam's hand pulling him to his feet.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to my room to get some sleep."

Sam doesn't argue. He's too tired to argue. He just follows Dean to his room.

Dean is still dressed for bed. He takes his robe off and pulls the covers down on his bed. He gets in and lays on his back. He looks at Sam who's just standing beside his bed like a zombie. "Well, come on sleepy head! Get in!"

Sam grumbles as he finally decides he's going to do this. Last time he slept in his brother's bed with him, he was doing the tablet trials which almost killed him. Dean's always taken care of him, like he's doing now.

Sam gets under the covers beside Dean. Dean looks at Sam and grins. "It's okay. It's just us."

Sam is hesitant.

"Come here!" Dean pulls Sam into his arms so that his head is resting on Dean's chest. "Try to sleep Sammy." Dean moves his fingers through Sam's hair like he did when Sam was little.

Sam yawns and cozies up against Dean. Dean hums quietly while his fingers continue to caress him. Soon Sam is fast asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam wakes up to Dean holding both of Sam's wrists in his hands trying to keep him from fighting. "SAM! WAKE UP!!"

Sam's stunned by the situation he finds himself in. "Dean?"

Dean lets his wrist go and places his palm against his face. "You okay Sammy?"

Sam blinks several times because his eyes are full of tears. He swallows hard and nods that he's okay while doing his damnedest not to fall apart.

"Sammy talk to me. Why are you so broken?" Dean can see so much pain in Sam's eyes. "You seeing Lucifer in your dream's again? He's dead. We killed him. Remember?"

Sam nods as tears start falling. "This is the part where you won't believe anything I tell you."

Dean looks confused. "Why wouldn't I believe you?"

Sam's weeping. "Because you're dead. Dean, you have to believe me. You're a revenant and you've been haunting me."

"No." Dean's shaking his head.

"Dean, Michael was killed with you as his vessel. Remember?"

"No. I didn't die." Dean's still shaking his head.

"If you won't believe, you'll stay a..."

Dean vanishes... just like last year and the year before that.

Sam cries out, "HOW MANY MORE YEARS MUST I ENDURE THIS?!" He collapses on the bed and cries himself back to sleep.

 

••••••••••  
[One Year Later]

Sam didn't get any sleep. All he could think about was this dreadful day.

He stumbles into the kitchen. He's prepared to replay the same scenario all over again.

There's Dean making coffee. "Hey! You didn't forget what today is?"

Sam starts crying. "Happy birthday Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> *Big hugs* Thank you for reading Insomnia. Please tell me what you thought. Your kudos and comments brighten my day and encourage me greatly. ❤


End file.
